disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Carl Karl
Carl Karl is a supporting character of the popular Disney Channel TV show, Phineas and Ferb. He is the unpaid intern and cameraman of Major Monogram. Background Personality Carl is shown to be earnest and loyal, although a bit beleaguered by Monogram's strictness. Carl greatly yearns to earn Monogram's respect despite the difficulty that comes with dealing with his boss, although he is often met with Monogram's disapproval to his dismay. He seems to want Monogram to be proud of him and is jealous of his son Monty. Carl also seems to enjoy being a full-on agent as it gives him a chance to do something beyond being an intern. He is a bit careless and sometimes forgets to focus the camera, causing Major Monogram to be humiliated during some occasions. In one occasion, in particular, Carl accidentally didn't zoom in, revealing that Major Monogram isn't wearing any pants. He is also desperate for a girlfriend. Physical appearance Carl has red hair and wears purple framed glasses, dark green eyes and he also has freckles. His outfit consists of a white shirt with three white buttons, light brown pants, and orange sneakers. He also used to wear braces. When under the influence of Doofenshmirtz's Ultimate Evil-inator, he was seen wearing a black leather jacket, a pair of shades over his eyes and jeans. However, he was mostly seen in his normal clothes despite his new "evil" persona. Role in the series Carl comes from a family of unpaid interns and is very loyal to Major Monogram. He works at the O.W.C.A. for college credit. When Major Monogram is briefing Perry on missions, Carl is the one working the camera on Monogram. On some occasions however, he is sent on his own missions to help cover for Perry's double-life. Carl also has his own theme called Carl the Intern that plays for his missions. In "Where's Perry?," Carl was accidentally turned evil by Doctor Doofenshmirtz's Ultimate Evil-inator. Carl used his status within OWCA to launch a full-scale takeover on the Tri-State Area. However, this was hindered as Perry locked the control panel and only his paw print could unlock it. Carl thus went on a hunt for Agent P and locates him in Africa. However, Agent P engages into battle with Carl aided by the wildlife against Carl's robot duplicates. Eventually, Major Monogram and Doofenshmirtz arrive and use Doofensh's -inator to turn Carl back to his normal self. Carl then returns home with Monogram and Doof, but not before being promoted to the "title" of "paid intern." Trivia *His full name was revealed to be Carl Karl in the credits of "Ain't No Kiddie Ride". Prior to that, he was listed as "Karl" in the credits for most of his appearances, and his name was shown on-screen as "Carl" in "Swiss Family Phineas" (see logo in picture above). Carl Karl is also used in the O.W.C.A training video commercials for the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension video game adaptation. *He drives an undercover ice cream truck. *Carl's age is not certain, but he is most likely a sophomore going to be a junior next school year, as he said he "based his sophomore thesis on quakes and seismic events". *He knows how to cook spaghetti, but his forgetfulness prevents him from cooking it well. *Carl knows how to work a camera, clear a paper jam, format, spell check and text edit. *Carl has his own website. *He likes to dance to the Dr. Coconut song, as well as dress as the character when he dances. *As he was born without nostrils; therefore, he does not have a sense of smell, However, he said Major Monogram smelled like garlic in "Brain Drain". He also said a letter-stamp smelled good. *He can speak French. *Carl is called Kees in Dutch. While the Dutch name Karel is closer to the original, it would be two syllables. However, in the Czech Republic, Carl is called Karel. *Carl is afraid of the smell of garlic, even though he doesn't have nostrils. *His glasses are made of aluminum. *Carl is afraid of spiders, snails and rats. *He is an attendant of squirrel conventions. *His voice gets squeaky when he's lying/nervous. *Despite having a nasally voice, Carl is actually a decent singer. *He is now officially a paid intern, though the OWCA won't be paying him, it's just a title. *So far, Carl is the only one in the O.W.C.A. (other than Perry) to know of Vanessa and Monty's relationship. Apparently, Monty owes Carl because he didn't tell Major Monogram about his secret relationship with Vanessa. *He's on Major Monogram's heebie jeebie scale. *He comes from a family of unpaid interns with Carla. It's unknown if Carla is his sister or his cousin. *He has seen Phineas and Ferb twice. *He is not as strict like Major Monogram. Gallery Carl Karl.jpg Carl.jpg Carl Karl without Glasses.jpg MiddleAgedRobot.png We_wish_you_a_merry_christmas_33.jpg We_wish_you_a_merry_Christmas.jpg Carl_gives_a_Secret_Santa_present.jpg Carl's_gift.png Monogram'sGift.png Slide14.jpg CD-MomDadMonogramCarl.jpg CarlSwissFamilyPhineas.jpg Carl_Logo.png I_Scream,_You_Scream_(61).jpg I_Scream,_You_Scream_(40).jpg Carl_undercover_-_fireman.png Carl_undercover_-_golfer.png Carl_undercover_-_basketball_player.png Evil_carl.jpg Evil_carl_2.jpg Major_Monogram_and_Carl_watching_TV.jpg CarlXmasAyeAye.jpg WeLostAgentT.png Herman.jpg Excaliferb_title_card.jpg Spirit14.png Carl_undercover_-_hippie.png Phineas_and_Ferb_Interrupted_Image24.jpg 1000px-Caped_Carl_and_the_Robots.png IfIamlosingavideogame.jpg Becario No Remunerado.jpg Carl_undercover_-_bellydancer.png Old.jpg ERROR Carls neck is outside his shirt collar.png Monogram thanks Monty for the coffee.jpg Monagram crying.png Carl_undercover_-_Doofenshmirtz.jpg Misperceived.jpg Carl Karl promo.png Carl Karl.png References Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Article of the week Category:Heroes Category:Agents Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:O.W.C.A. agents Category:American characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters